


Lazy Days

by Gilli_chan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/pseuds/Gilli_chan
Summary: Crowley takes a nap, Aziraphale's lonely.





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write short stories, but this one just really wanted to be written, so I threw all the fluff I could find into it.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [ponderosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121)

Crowley decided he wanted to take one of his _I-don’t-like-how-the-world-is-going-right-now_ naps, so Aziraphale offered the room above his shop.

“Are you sure about that, angel?”

“Of course, dear. It’s not like I ever use the bed in it anyway. It’s just there so the room looks, well, normal.”

“Alright then.”

Crowley made sure the plants in his apartment had enough water and warned them that he’d know if they were slacking off while he’s away. Then he went back to Aziraphale’s store, wished his angel a _”Good night, or good week, or uh… whatever.”_ went to bed and buried himself under the pillows and the heavy blanket that smelled like Aziraphale.

Aziraphale had planned on letting Crowley sleep in peace, but after a few days he grew worried and checked on his friend, just to find him to be sound asleep. The angel watched him a moment and then got an idea.

He went down to the door of his store, put the closed sign up and locked it.

Content, Aziraphale turned to his bookshelves and took as many books out as he could carry. With his arms full with books, he went up to his room and carefully--so as to not make a sound and wake up Crowley--put the stack on the bedside table. Then, just as carefully, Aziraphale sat down on the bed next to Crowley and started reading.

Crowley slept a whole week until he stirred for the first time. Dreaming, he turned and put his hand on Aziraphale’s leg. The angel looked up from his book and smiled. He pondered for a moment, but in the end couldn’t resist and laid his hand on Crowley’s. 

Aziraphale crossed his legs, rested his book in the middle of them, and continued reading while he occasionally ran his thumb over the back of Crowley’s hand.

He had just finished his current book when Crowley stirred again. He sighed and opened his eyes halfway.

“Mmmm… huh?”

“Hello Crowley, how did you sleep?”

“Fine, jussst fine.” Crowley yawned. “How long did I sleep?”

“A little over a week, dear.”

Crowley hummed understanding and then lifted his head. “Wait, were you here the whole time?”

“Well, not the whole time, most of it? I started feeling lonely and wanted to keep you company,” Aziraphale admitted, but quickly added, “That said, I didn’t do nothing while you slept, I’ve read through Dickens’ and just started reading through Astrid Lindgren’s work.”

Crowley couldn’t help but smile at his angel and his love for books. Still a bit sleepy, he moved closer and laid his head on Aziraphale’s leg. “Read me a story.”

“Really, I thought you don’t like books?” Aziraphale asked, running one hand through Crowley’s short red hair.

“I don’t read books, doesn’t mean I don’t like stories. Also, you’d be reading it, I’m just lissstening.”

Aziraphale smiled and started reading, “In the night, in which Ronja was born, thunder rolled over the mountains...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
